


Il est libre Jack

by Angel_sama



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Sparrow a retrouvé son Black Pearl. Est-il satisfait ? Oui. Mais est-il heureux ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il est libre Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic sur "Il est libre Max" de Hervé Cristiani (ouais, c'est un tube du grenier, mais j'ai une culture musicale disons... alternative ? ^^;)  
> Les paroles sont _intégrées à l'histoire (en italic donc)_

Il est libre Jack

 

Il a le regard vide.  
Il fixe l'horizon, pourtant il ne le voit pas…Jamais….  
Un sourire…une mèche de cheveux échappée d'un catogan…  
Son chemin le guide plus que lui ne choisit sa route, mais tant pis…  
Un léger sourire aux lèvres, toujours quand il est à la barre du Pearl, il va où le portent les vents…  
Parfois, il sort de sa transe, et jette un œil à son compas, pour bonne mesure…son compas qui n'indique pas, et n'indiquera jamais le nord…juste la liberté…  
Et pourtant, il est toujours sur la bonne route.  
Pour Tortuga cette fois.

_Il met de la magie, mine de rien, dans tout ce qu'il fait_

Ici, il est chez lui.  
Ce port empli de débauche, puant la luxure, exhibant ses vices aux yeux de tous à la lumière de la lune, dès la nuit tombée…  
Sa maison. Son refuge plus exactement.  
Sa maison c'est le Pearl, rien d'autre. Et pourtant…  
Un sourire encore…Et ce regard….  
Tout le monde ne lui veut pas que du bien….

"- Alors Sparrow, on a toujours sa barque, ou on s'l'est encore fait' piquer ??

Un marin à moitié saoul, croulant sous deux traînées, dans un coin de la taverne.

"- C'est "Capitaine" Sparrow…et pour le reste…On me l'a enlevée une fois. C'était la première et la dernière. En tous cas…" il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'épave imbibée de rhum "Si je dois craindre quelque chose, ça viendra pas de toi…"

Bien sûr, l'interpellé était tout prêt à se battre. Il avait viré sans ménagement les deux occupantes de ses genoux et tenait presque debout sans l'aide de sa chaise !!!  
Mais le capitaine était déjà sorti, sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours…

_Il a le sourire facile, même pour les imbéciles_

A quoi bon se battre contre un imbécile incapable de tenir debout ??  
Et puis…se débarrasser d'un illustre inconnu ne rapporterait rien, à part trois pièces et beaucoup d'ennuis…

Déambuler dans les rues de Tortuga n'est pas chose facile : entre les ivrognes, les catins, les assassins et autres coupe-bourses, mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder.  
Ni les demoiselles de petite vertu ni même le rhum frelaté ne lui faisait envie ce soir…

Il retourna vers le port, prêt à plonger à nouveau dans ses songes, mais non sans avoir aperçu la silhouette au coin de la rue qu'il venait juste de dépasser.  
Ainsi donc, on s'intéressait à lui ?...  
Et on le forçait à rester sur terre…soit…  
Mine rien, il continua sa route, semblant s'en remettre à la chance pour trouver son chemin. Le jeu l'amusa, dura un temps, un quart d'heure, une heure peut être, puis il se lassa. Il était grand temps de regagner sa cabine maintenant.

_Il s'amuse bien, il n'tombe jamais dans les pièges_

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte de la plus grande maison close de l'endroit que le voleur sut qu'on l'avait berné.  
Pourtant ce type au foulard rouge n'avait pas l'air très malin…  
Mais après tout….  
Le pickpocket leva les yeux sur la plus grande bâtisse de Tortuga…sa pêche avait été plutôt bonne ce soir…et puisqu'il était là…  
Il poussa la porte et acheta plusieurs jetons à la tenancière…

_Il s'laisse pas étourdir par les néons des manèges_

Jack, lui, n'y faisait plus attention…  
Plus depuis qu'il avait récupéré le Pearl…"Son" Pearl…  
Les chandelles de ces chambres et de ces couloirs, tapissés de voilages et de satins…  
Ces peaux trop blanches, trop douces…  
Ces parfums trop fleuris, trop sucrés…parce qu'on leur offre le parfum des butins, aux traînées de Tortuga…  
Et ces regards trop lointains, trop vides, dénués de passion…  
Ses yeux couleur d'ambre, pareil à des joyaux…Et cette flamme qui semblait ne jamais vouloir les quitter…le même regard que son père…  
Les feux des tavernes, synonymes de ripaille et de rhum, de rhum surtout, ne l'appelaient plus non plus…Leurs voix sourdes et entêtantes n'avaient plus d'effet sur lui…  
Plus depuis qu'il était seul à arpenter ces rues, alors que son équipage s'enivrait et dépensait sa part de butin.  
C'était toujours sa maison ici, mais sans plus vraiment être chez lui…

_Il vit sa vie sans s'occuper des grimaces_

A ses yeux, rien ne valait une nuit sur un bateau…  
L'aube à peine levée, l'équipage au complet était déjà prêt à repartir.  
Le plein de provisions, de poudre, de boulets, d'eau potable, et de rhum bien sûr, avait été fait la veille.  
Maintenant, après une nuit entière de détente, tout le monde était prêt pour affronter à nouveau le large, ses bons, comme ses mauvais cotés… 

_Que font autour de lui les poissons dans la nasse_

Mais quel "mauvais coté" pourrait mettre fin à leur voyage ??  
Le Dauntless, et même L'Interceptor (maintenant coulé corps et biens) n'avaient pu tenir la route face à sa perle alors qui le pourrait à présent ?  
Personne et certainement pas la marine anglaise…  
Pauvre Norringthon…la chance de sa vie de lui mettre la main dessus et il l'avait laissée filer !!  
Les rumeurs disaient bien qu'on les poursuivait, mais à quoi bon ?? Même par vents contraires, le Pearl était et resterait le navire le plus rapide des Caraïbes.  
Il caressa la barre, comme il l'aurait fait du corps d'une maîtresse…  
Son physique élancé, puissant sans doute, mais pas trop musculeux, pas comme ceux de certains marins…  
Il sourit ce léger sourire, si habituel à présent. Non, rien ne pouvait plus se mettre en travers de sa route, plus rien entre lui et tous les trésors du monde…  
Ou du moins tout l'or, les bijoux et autres pierreries qu'il trouverait, à défaut d'autre chose…

_Il est libre Max ! Il est libre Max !_

Il ferma les yeux un instant et savoura le vent caressant son visage, un peu comme il venait de caresser le cœur de sa perle, alors que le navire quittait la baie…  
Il sentit M. Gibbs commencer s'agiter à quelques pas de lui.  
Il rouvrit les yeux, simplement pour le rassurer…  
Et sans plus attendre, il retomba en transe, son regard fixé sur l'horizon, mais sans le voir pour autant…

_Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler_

Dix jours de mer déjà. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient partis la veille pourtant...  
Et depuis qu'il avait quitté Port Royal la dernière fois, combien de temps s'était écoulé au juste ?  
Mieux valait sans doute ne pas le savoir. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait là-bas, ou où que ce fut d'ailleurs…

"- VOILE A BABORD !!!

Le cri tombant de la vigie le fit revenir de ses songes.  
Il ne posa pas la question. Il savait que la réponse viendrait d'elle-même.  
Et en effet, elle ne se fit pas attendre.

"- NAVIRE MARCHAND !!!…LIGNE DE FLOTAISON BASSE !!!" ajouta le guetteur peu après.

Annamaria se tourna vers son capitaine, un sourire rayonnant éclairant son visage.

"- Capitaine ??

Il réfléchit une minute.

"- HISSEZ LES COULEURS ET PAREZ À VIRER !!! 

En quelques secondes, tout l'équipage s'activait et suivait les directives livrées par leur capitaine, M. Gibbs, ou même Annamaria, chaque membre impatient d'entendre "le" cri qui rimait avec richesses, butin, et rhum le soir venu, pour fêter la victoire. 

_Il travaille un p'tit peu quand son corps est d'accord_

Cette fois encore, tout se déroula au mieux, du point de vue des pirates du moins…  
Face au Pearl et chargé comme il l'était, leur adversaire n'avait eu strictement aucune chance.  
Butin conséquent, peu de blessés et aucun gravement…  
Décidément une très bonne pioche.  
Le capitaine du Pearl arborait une mine des plus satisfaite. Son navire n'avait subi aucun dommage (leur cible n'étant armée que de quelques canons) et ils avaient dans les cales largement de quoi couvrir leurs prochains frais.  
Trois autres cibles comme celle-ci avec un aussi bon déroulement et ils auraient facilement de quoi rester à Tortuga un mois, peut être même plus, à mener la grande vie…  
Et qui sait ?? Peut-être retournerait-il voir Scarlett ou encore Giselle…ou peut être pas…

Mais inutile de penser à la besogne à venir : ils avaient bien travaillé aujourd'hui, c'était le principal.

_Pour lui faut pas s'en faire, il sait doser son effort_

La fête battit son plein jusqu'au lever du jour.  
Le capitaine se devait bien évidemment d'y assister, mais dès qu'il avait pu, il s'était retiré dans le calme relatif de sa cabine et s'était étendu sur son lit, fixant son plafond, plongé dans ses songes. Finalement, alors que Morphée venait le bercer, c'est des bras d'un autre dont il rêvait, comme toutes les nuits…

Il aimait bien ce rêve là.  
Celui où il pouvait offrir des ailes à son Pearl et partir, voler au loin, et attaquer ses cibles sans même être aperçu…  
Il se voyait plus riche que n'importe quel homme, plus puissant grâce à toutes ces richesses, et plus riche encore grâce à son pouvoir…  
Mais malgré toute cette grandeur, tout cet or, coulant à flots, lui restait un trésor inaccessible, que même son précieux navire ne pourrait lui apporter…

Il se réveilla le premier, comme souvent.  
Il releva Mr Gibbs, qui partit se coucher sans la moindre protestation.  
Toujours son léger sourire effleurant ses lèvres, il prit la barre…et fixa sans l'horizon, sans jamais le voir…

_Dans l'panier de crabes, il n'joue pas les homards_

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, son second vint le trouver, toujours à la barre.

"- Capitaine ?? Capitaine ??

Un coup d'œil dans sa direction lui indiqua qu'il l'écoutait.

"- Capitaine je…je…  
"- Ca ira M. Gibbs. Et puis vous n'alliez quand même pas passer la journée à la barre après y avoir passé la nuit !! 

Et aussitôt son regard se reporta sur l'horizon et M. Gibbs comprit que son capitaine était ailleurs à nouveau.  
Personne ne comprenait à bord.  
Même si sa façon de s'orienter était étrange, sa façon de commander l'était encore plus : il vivait avec son équipage.  
Il buvait avec eux après une victoire, il mettait la main à la pâte quand il le fallait, pendant les tempêtes, il prenait la barre tous les jours toute la journée ou presque. Parfois même, il dînait avec eux.  
Et pourtant, personne, absolument personne à bord n'aurait osé lui manquer de respect.  
Aucun autre capitaine ne faisait de même. Aucun autre n'aurait pu non plus.  
A la connaissance de M. Gibbs, et il en avait croisé des navires, leur capitaine était le seul à agir de la sorte avec son équipage. 

Il était venu pour s'excuser d'avoir pratiquement mis la barre dans les mains de son capitaine le matin même.  
Mais comme il s'y attendait, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Ca lui était même indifférent visiblement.  
Le second du Black Pearl regarda son capitaine encore un instant, avachi sur sa barre, les yeux dans la vague, secoua doucement la tête et repartit aider l'équipage.

_Il n'cherche pas à tout prix à faire des bulles dans la mare_

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur périple au grès des vents, et de l'humeur du seul maître à bord.  
Plusieurs bateaux croisèrent leur route : certains ne devaient jamais regagner le port, d'autre si, mais leurs cales vides…  
Vite, trop vite peut être, ils étaient de retour à Tortuga.  
Riches d'or et de quelques breloques finement négociées pour rapporter un peu plus, l'équipage était plus que décidé à profiter de ces quelques jours de repos.  
Personne ne savait quand ils reprendraient la mer au juste, alors aucun ne voulait laisser filer cet instant de détente.

Tout le monde descendit immédiatement au port, sauf lui.  
Fiers de leur succès, certains marins, comme Gibbs, devenaient le centre d'attention dans les tavernes où ils comptaient avec force gestes et détails sanglants les derniers assauts, la dernière victoire triomphante…  
Mais c'était le conteur le plus attendu qui manquait à l'appel…

_Il est libre Max ! Il est libre Max !_

Etendu sur son lit, les yeux clos, son foulard rouge et son précieux chapeau posés sur la table, l'amant du Black Pearl se laissait bercer par les vagues de la baie.  
Il entendait les bruits de la ville, quelque part derrière lui.  
Tortuga.  
Si toutes les villes étaient comme celle-ci, aucun homme se sentirait seul !!!  
Il sourit à l'ironie de ses propres paroles : il y était à Tortuga et pourtant…  
Même à l'abri au cœur de sa perle noire, il se sentait si seul tout à coup…plus seul que pendant ces dix années passées loin d'elle…

_Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler_

Il se leva finalement, Morphée ne semblant pas décidé à venir lui tenir compagnie ce soir.  
Il remit son sacro-saint foulard rouge, s'empara de son non moins sacré couvre-chef et mit pied à terre.  
Il alla au port, arpenta les rues, regardant chaque maison, chaque coin de ruelle comme la première fois qu'il était passé ici, bien des années auparavant…comme un jeune homme innocent sortant tout juste de son port bien propre et venant ici pour la toute première fois…

Il savait bien que tourner en rond comme il le faisait là n'était pas prudent ici : il finirait par se faire remarquer par…et bien voilà, il suffisait juste de parler du loup.  
Une silhouette le suivait maintenant. Et visiblement, c'était un débutant…le même que la dernière fois, commettant les mêmes erreurs, les mêmes impairs…  
Peut être qu'il faudrait qu'il s'entraîne trois heures par jour lui aussi… pensa-t-il, amusé.  
Il accéléra le pas sans crier gare, et fendit la foule, prenant garde tout de même à ne pas trop distancer son voleur.  
Il tourna brusquement dans une ruelle plus sombre encore que les autres, fit quelques pas, et s'appuya dos au mur, sourire aux lèvres, attendant patiemment que l'on vienne le "détrousser"…

_Il r'garde autour de lui avec les yeux de l'amour_

L'apprenti pickpocket suivait sa proie : il l'avait raté la dernière fois mais ce soir, c'était la bonne !!! La bourse de ce touriste était gravée à son nom il en était certain !!!  
Il le fila un long moment (une technique parfaite selon lui, puisqu'elle avait toujours marché à la perfection jusque là) jusqu'au moment où son coffre à pattes décida d'accélérer le pas.  
Il le suivit comme il put et eut tout juste le temps de voir un bout de foulard rouge disparaître dans une rue.  
Il le tenait cette fois !! Il avait dû avoir une envie pressante et avait cherché un endroit où se soulager…et lui allait lui faire regretter de l'avoir berné la fois précédente !!!

_Avant qu't'aies rien pu dire, il t'aime déjà au départ_

Il déboucha dans la ruelle pour trouver…du vent.  
Il fouilla les ombres du regard, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité quand…

"- Alors comme ça, on détrousse les promeneurs ?"

Le jeune voleur se retint de pousser un hurlement.  
Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le porteur de son butin.  
Sans dire un mot il sortit un couteau de sa manche et se jeta sur l'homme au petit sourire arrogant en face de lui…pour embrasser presque aussitôt le mur juste derrière à pleine dents.  
Il tenta de se redresser, mais trébucha, sonné, et dut prendre appui sur le mur pour se maintenir en position verticale.  
Il leva des yeux brillants de rage sur son ancienne future victime.

"- Qui…qui êtes vous ???

Le maître du Pearl le regarda un moment, toujours son sourire amusé pendu à ses lèvres.  
Il trouva sa bourse, en sortit trois shillings, et les lança au jeune homme.

"- Pour ta peine…

Et sans un mot de plus, il replongea dans la foule…

_Il n'fait pas de bruit, il n'joue pas du tambour_

"- J'ignorais que notre capitaine avait un cœur tendre…

Il s'arrêta.  
Il n'avait fait que quelques pas depuis cette ruelle…et il avait eu l'audace de se croire seul là-bas…

"- Vous me suivez maintenant M. Gibbs?  
"- Je passais simplement par là…" répondit son second avec un petit sourire entendu.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

"- Il fallait bien faire quelque chose et puis…j'allais pas lui régler son compte, c'était qu'un gosse il devait pas être plus âgé que…  
"- Non…en effet….

M. Gibbs fit mine de repartir mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

"- Vous devriez…tu devrais te détendre Jack…essayer en tous cas…

Et cette fois, il tourna les talons.  
Le maître du Pearl resta ainsi au milieu de la rue.  
En effet, le garçon devait à peine avoir l'âge d'un jeune forgeron qu'il avait laissé derrière lui…c'était sans doute la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il s'était donné la peine de monter cette petite "embuscade", au lieu de simplement lui trancher la gorge dans un coin sombre et ensuite poser des questions.  
Il sourit, un vrai sourire pour une fois.  
Non, il n'avait pas le cœur tendre. Mais il suivit quand même le conseil de Gibbs : un peu de détente ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal de toute façon….

_Mais la statue de marbre lui sourit dans la cour_

Il décida de reprendre ses vielles habitudes, au moins pour un soir.  
Il commença par trouver une taverne avec une table encore libre, entreprise plutôt délicate à cette heure avancée de la nuit.  
Il s'imbiba de rhum aussi consciencieusement qu'il put.  
Dans le coin sombre du bouge, personne ne prêtait attention à lui, pas même les quelques demoiselles présentes…  
Jusqu'au moment ou un vieillard édenté à moitié éclopé le héla, depuis sa table.

"- JACK !!! Jack Sparrow !! C'est bien toi !!! 

Dans un état de sobriété remarquable vu l'horaire, le vieil homme se leva sans trop de difficulté et alla rejoindre sa vieille connaissance, suivi de plusieurs des filles publiques, dont certaines, attirées par la "légende", avaient lâchement abandonné leur précédent client.  
L'interpellé lâcha un petit rire sans joie. Sa belle excuse pour rentrer au bercail venait juste de tomber à l'eau…plutôt ironique pour un pirate… 

Bientôt, son genou gauche fut encombré d'une brune, et son genou droit d'une rouquine, alors que quelque part derrière lui une autre brune (ou une blonde peut être) essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer son attention…  
Il avait dû la foudroyer du regard pour qu'elle enlève finalement les mains de son précieux couvre chef…

_Il est libre Max ! Il est libre Max !_

Allant à l'encontre de sa bonne résolution, de sa pitoyable excuse diraient d'autres, il se trouva vite au centre d'un cercle de curieux.  
Tel un conteur de métier l'aurait fait, il captivait son audience, modulant sa voix, les maintenant dans un suspens insoutenable avant de les faire sursauter pour mieux les reprendre ensuite aux toiles de ses histoires….  
Toutes n'étaient que contes et enjolivures, mais que lui importait ?? Sa plus belle histoire, il la gardait pour lui, au fond de son âme.  
Cette histoire là, il ne la conterait jamais qu'au Pearl pendant leurs nuits en tête à tête, et celle-ci n'était vraiment qu'une histoire : pas de vérités détournées, embellies.  
Juste un rêve de solitaire… 

_Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler_

La nuit avança, ignorée de tous.  
Il se décida enfin à quitter la cuve à rhum, son auditoire maintenant réduit aux quelques ivrognes assez habitués à la mixture locale pour ne plus y succomber avant les trois premières bouteilles.  
Il se leva, jeta deux pièces sur le bar, près du patron à moitié assoupi, et quitta définitivement l'endroit.  
Qu'avait dit Gibbs ?? Ah oui…"se détendre"…  
Le rhum était un bon début. Mais il lui restait encore une chose à faire…  
Longeant la rue principale, tournant dans une ruelle puis une autre, il finit par atteindre son but.  
Il n'avait pas de jeton et sans doute pas assez en poche pour s'en offrir un, mais il poussa la porte quand même : il avait passé assez d'heures ici, et Sally, la tenancière, lui devait bien un petit geste commercial depuis le temps….

A peine le bout de son chapeau avait-il dépassé le pas qu'un comité d'accueil était là, rien que pour lui….  
Sally en tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle le guida jusqu'au grand salon de la maison close. Il prit place dans un grand canapé, d'où l'une des filles venait de déloger un client proche du coma éthylique manu militari, et aussitôt, six ou sept filles se pressaient autour de lui.

"- Un verre ?" lui proposa la maîtresse des lieux.

Il déclina l'offre d'un simple hochement de tête.  
Surprise, la patronne l'interrogea du regard.

"- Je n'ai pas de quoi me l'offrir.

Sally resta interdite un moment, puis éclata d'un rire aigu.

"- Allons bon !!! Si toi tu es fauché, c'est que Tortuga tombe en ruine !!!! Mais puisque c'est toi…je veux bien faire crédit…pour une fois…" Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons. 

_Et bien sûr toutes les filles lui font leurs yeux de velours_

Les questions fusaient de toutes part, mais pas autant que les mains qui se baladaient sur lui.  
Toutes voulaient sans doute passer la nuit avec lui, et qui sait, peut être pourraient-elles s'en servir pour décourager les clients à la main lourde, menaçant de venir le trouver à sa prochaine visite…  
Il aurait dû être grisé par ces corps chauds pressés contre lui, ses mains douces, passant sous sa chemise, effleurant sa peau, avide de plaire, de l'attirer, en suggérant plus qu'en ne donnant réellement du plaisir…  
Oui, il aurait dû.  
Mais il n'était pas.  
Alors une fois de plus, il choisit de s'échapper par la porte qu'il connaissait le mieux : égrainer les heures en racontant des histoires… 

_Lui, pour leur faire plaisir, il leur raconte des histoires_

Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'ivrognes ici.  
A elles, on leur en racontait à longueur de temps des histoires, et il fallait plus que quelques passes d'armes ou quelques batailles rangées pour les captiver.  
Il enjoliva ses aventures, ses contes, de trésors cachés, de quelques malédictions aussi, et même d'une jeune fille de bonne famille devenue pirate, pour quelques temps, pour sauver celui qu'elle aimait…

"- Tu te moques de nous, hein Jack ??  
"- Cette fille elle existe pas !!  
"- Mais si qu'elle existe, n'est-ce pas Jack ??

Tiens…Sally avait donc une nouvelle fille…

"- Bien entendu qu'Elizabeth existe…  
"- Bien sûr, et tu vas aussi nous dire qu'elle est heureuse avec son "bien-aimé" peut-être ??" railla une autre septique.

Il réfléchit une minute, les yeux fixés sur la nouvelle demoiselle ayant rejoint le lieu.  
Il se leva finalement et lui tendit la main.  
Elle le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant, prit sa main et se leva de sa place sur le sol. Alors qu'elle le guidait à sa chambre sous les regards envieux et furibonds des autres, il trouva enfin ses mots.  
Il stoppa un instant à la porte du grand salon. Il se retourna et s'adressa simplement à celles qui voudraient bien l'écouter.

"- Je dirais simplement qu'elle a de la chance…

Et il monta les escaliers menant aux chambres de l'étage. 

_Il les emmène par-delà les labours_

Il n'essaya même pas de faire un effort.  
Se contentant de faire tomber les quelques bouts de tissus qui gardaient encore le peu de pudeur qui restait à sa compagne pour la nuit, il se laissa guider.  
Avec la dextérité gagnée à force d'habitude de sa partenaire, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour être lui-même nu comme au jour de sa naissance, de douces lèvres contre les siennes, une langue curieuse explorant et goûtant…  
Avant même que sa tête ne tombe sur l'oreiller, ses yeux étaient clos et il était déjà loin dans ses songes…  
Là, il était toujours lui, mais elle était un autre…  
Ses mains offraient le plaisir, sa bouche délivrait les soupirs…il était celui qui donnait, enseignait, qui guidait…  
Et sa victime…soumise, mais jamais contrainte, une confiance sans limite éclairant ses yeux d'ambre, simplement assombri par l'ombre de l'hésitation, ou par un peu de timidité peut-être…mais rien qu'une caresse ne puisse chasser…  
Et finalement un cri, mais pas de douleur, juste de pur plaisir…

Il ne prit pas la peine de revenir dans la pièce.  
Il sentit la jeune femme poser sa tête sur son épaule, entendit sa respiration se calmer… 

_Chevaucher des licornes à la tombée du soir_

La nuit régnait encore sur Tortuga quand il se réveilla : il n'avait pas dû dormir plus de deux ou trois heures.  
Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il se leva, récupéra ses affaires et s'habilla en silence.  
Il ne pouvait rester un instant de plus dans cet endroit imprégné de tous ces parfums…de quelques souvenirs aussi.  
Il ne pouvait rester ici et plonger dans son histoire : il se serait presque senti coupable, comme un mari fautif…  
Il descendit les escaliers à pas de velours. Il alla à la porte, tourna la clé dans la serrure et…

"- Tu nous quitte déjà… ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir : Sally.  
Mais il n'avait pas envie de traîner ici. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

"- Je te paierai demain à la première heure.  
"- Me payer pour quoi ? Cette nuit c'est un cadeau de la maison…pas comme si tu m'avais coûté cher aujourd'hui…tu es bien certain que tu ne veux pas rester un peu ?

Avant qu'il ait pu passer la porte, des mains sur ses épaules, puis le long de ses bras, sur son torse, ses hanches et…

"- Non.

Il repoussa gentiment les mains trop prévenantes, et fit un pas de plus vers la sortie.

"- Elle doit être drôlement jolie…et drôlement stupide pour ne pas faire attention à un type comme toi !!  
"- Je dirais juste…qu'"elle"…a mieux à faire…

Et cette fois-ci, il sortit, pour de bon. 

_Il est libre Max ! Il est libre Max !_

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre son antre, au cœur de sa perle.  
A peine était-il arrivé qu'il s'enroulait dans ses couvertures, ses vêtements empestant la fumée et l'alcool abandonnés par terre.  
Au milieu de ses oreillers, bercé gentiment par les vagues, il eut tôt fait de regagner ses songes.  
Et cette fois, au cœur du Black Pearl, le rêve n'était plus mal placé, il ne trahissait plus personne, il n'abandonnait plus rien…  
Il retrouva ces yeux d'ambre qui le suivaient partout à présent, et ça pourtant depuis des années, toujours avec cette flamme qui le consumait même depuis ses rêves…son histoire…

_Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler_

Depuis quand cette histoire était elle devenue si juste, si précise ??  
Aucune de celles qu'il égrenait normalement ne l'était comme celle-ci…  
Tous ses voyages, toutes ses aventures, grossies chaque fois qu'elles étaient racontées par d'autres bouches que la sienne…  
C'est pour ça qu'il ne racontait plus rien : toujours il en revenait à cette histoire là, et à ce rêve…  
Ses souvenirs le forçaient à revoir des visages, des yeux, à entendre des mots, qu'ils auraient voulu oublier, effacer, mais sans pour autant les perdre.  
Encore un trésor ni d'or ni d'argent…un trésor maudit…  
Il aurait voulu pouvoir les rejoindre, mais malgré toute sa liberté, malgré son compas, malgré le Pearl, jamais il ne pourrait même simplement les effleurer à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait une première fois…  
Seul son navire lui restait encore. Le reste il l'avait eu un temps, l'avait admiré en se demandant s'il pouvait le prendre et finalement, alors qu'il s'était décidé…

_Comme il n'a pas d'argent pour faire le grand voyageur_

Il se souvenait d'une légende…  
Elle l'avait toujours fasciné, quand il était enfant.  
Un homme, juché dans barque, faisait passer les morts de l'autre coté.  
Il aurait tout donné et plus encore pour qu'elle soit vraie…pour faire le voyage…  
Mais comment payer ?? Même s'il avait amassé suffisamment de richesses pour vivre quinze vies, cela n'aurait pas suffit, et jamais le batelier ne l'aurait laissé le ramener…  
Et pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu ramener un mort, jamais il ne pourrait s'offrir le cœur d'un être humain…

_Il va parler souvent aux habitants de son cœur_

Un jeune homme au regard perçant, une flamme vibrant toujours au fond de ses yeux d'ambre.  
Intelligent, agile, mais trop impulsif…  
Un fils de pirate, et bon sang ne saurait mentir…  
Et son père.  
Excellent second, meilleur que n'importe quel autre, et le meilleur navigateur au monde.  
Et déjà ses yeux, habités par cette flamme…  
Comme si chaque nouvel obstacle, chaque élément imprévu n'était qu'un défi de plus à relever, comme si le monde et le reste n'était que leur terrain de jeu…

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'racontent, c'est ça qu'il faudrait savoir_

Il resserra un peu plus ses couvertures autour de lui.  
Il n'aimait pas l'envers du songe.  
Il n'aimait pas quand les choses tournaient ainsi.  
Il n'aimait pas replonger dans la dure réalité de Tortuga…  
Il voulait simplement ce rêve qu'il avait fait, une nuit, par hasard, mais qui avait semblé si juste…si réel…  
Il voulait encore se revoir, hissé à bord du Pearl, mais avec lui…  
Tout comme il s'était vu sauver son père des années plus tôt, et reprendre avec lui ce qui lui était dû des mains de Barbossa, cette fois, il voulait simplement rêver qu'il avait Will avec lui…  
Il voulait baigner dans sa chaleur, se nourrir de sa présence…  
Il voulait ce songe où il lui suffisait d'un regard pour lui dire, pour le convaincre, et où Will comprenait, et le suivait, comme ils s'étaient compris pour mettre hors course les gardes au moment de son évasion….  
Il voulait juste ce songe où Will savait, acceptait et partageait tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir…

_Pour avoir comme lui autant d'amour dans le regard_

Mais Will était resté avec Elizabeth.  
Will était sans doute marié maintenant. Il avait peut-être même déjà eu un enfant…  
Et Will était heureux…  
Et lui ?...

_Il est libre Max ! Il est libre Max !_

Lui, il était avec le Pearl.  
Il était uni avec sa perle noire depuis bien des années maintenant. Peut-être même que son équipage, c'était un peu leurs enfants…  
Et lui et bien…faute de mieux, il est libre…

_Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler_

~ / ~


End file.
